The present invention relates to a work retaining device for a scroll saw machine.
A work retainer has conventionally been provided on an arm cover for covering an upper arm of a scroll saw machine. There are several types of the retainers. For instance, in mounting a retainer, a round rod is vertically mounted on a side wall of the arm cover and a work retainer is mounted on a lower portion of the round rod so as to be rotatable in a horizontal direction. In another type, a proximal portion of the work retainer is fixed to a lower portion behind the scroll saw of the arm cover, and the work retainer is projected therefrom toward the scroll-saw.
However, with respect to the former conventional work retainer of the scroll saw machine, there is a fear that the work retainer would be rotated around the round rod to be brought into contact with the scroll-saw. Also, with respect to the latter conventional work retainer, since the long work retainer extends from the arm cover toward the scroll-saw, there is a fear that the work retainer would be deformed during the operation of the scroll saw machine, resulting in the contact with the scroll-saw.
In addition, an additional cover for covering the scroll-saw for safety protection has been sometimes mounted on the arm cover. However, if the workpiece is thick, a lower portion of the additional cover would be brought into contact with the workpiece to cause difficulty in operation.